food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Unadon
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = Tonkotsu Ramen |paired2 = |fa1 = Sea Cat |fa2 = Leaf Ocean Queen |recipe = Avocado Salad |food type = Staple Food |birthplace = Japan |birth year = ~17th-19th century |cn name = 鳗鱼饭 |personality = Chipper |height = 186cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Fukuda Yuimi |cvcn = Sun Ye (孙晔) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = |quote = I can't comment on whether it's weird or not. All I know is you have to follow your heart if you want to enjoy this life! |bio = A tenacious Food Soul full of vitality. He's always raring to go and energizes those around him. But because he often does things not by the book, he's seen as dishonest and underhanded. |food introduction = Unadon is a Japanese donburi dish, which consists of kabayaki-grilled eel placed over a bowl of rice, with a sprinkling of shichimi for flavor. After the Edo period, due to the emergence of aquatic farming techniques, the price of eel has gradually lowered to more affordable levels, making this dish commonplace today. |acquire = *Summoning *Events |events = *Apricot Blossom *Sea's Bounty *Land of Repose |power = 1508 |atk = 52 |def = 8 |hp = 460 |crit = 1020 |critdmg = 365 |atkspd = 2000 |normaltitle = Demonbreaker Slash |normal = Unadon deals 100% ATK as damage to the nearest enemy unit plus 60 extra damage, while also recovering 10 pts of energy. |energytitle = Samsara Smash |energy = Unadon deals 100% ATK as damage to the nearest enemy unit plus 400 extra damage, also dealing 60 damage per second for 5 seconds and raising all allied damage by 15%, lasting 5 seconds. |linktitle = |link = |pair = |name = |contract = Oh, so you're my Attendant? You won't regret choosing Unadon. |login = Attendant, you're back. Come try this wine, I just dug it up out of the backyard. It's really mellow! Huh? What's wrong with your face? |arena = Even fighting on ice, I'll have the enemy begging for mercy. |skill = How about some of this! |ascend = Of course, I always need to be fed, or else I'll get skinny. |fatigue = Hey! I'm tired. At least give me something to eat! |recovering = Phew, now I'll get back to work! |attack = I'm already prepared to go all out! |ko = It's still... not over yet! |notice = Good, really good. The food this time was excellent. Perfect in every way! |idle1 = The bigger they are, the harder I drop them-- Huh? I guess that's not how that goes, haha. |idle2 = If I don't get out and get some exercise, my body's going to atrophy. |idle3 = Is legitimacy that important? If you lose, you're nothing. |interaction1 = If you're always looking around, your weakness will soon be exposed-- Pow! Scared you, right?! Hahaha! |interaction2 = If this mountain can't be climbed over, then we'll just have to level it. |interaction3 = Don't worry, I'll protect you~ After all, you're the Attendant, right~ |pledge = You know I'm dishonest, and you still want to stay by my side? You really do have guts, but I like that. I'll stay and fight for you. |intimacy1 = A letter for me? Hmph, I'll have to show it off to Yakitori, that old fellow! |intimacy2 = Uh-huh~ For you, one sword is enough~ |intimacy3 = I don't care about being called dishonest as long as I win. You worry I'll be misunderstood? You're too good, hahaha. |victory = Piece of cake! |defeat = Aaah, I failed! |feeding = This stuff's pretty good. Thanks. You're not bad. I'll have to hang on to you! }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}